The Happily Ever After
by Elmo's-Ninja
Summary: Alice and Bella have been best-friends since they were 12. Now Alice's brother, Edward, is coming over to stay with them over the summer. Does Bella have feelings for him? All human. ExB RxE AxJ....R&R Thanks. : Rated T just in case!
1. The first Impression

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or any of it's characters'.**

**"The Happily ever after" **

**"The First Impression"**

**Bella POV**

I was sleeping in my bed peacefully and the sun was rising beautifully- that was until a little pixie jumped on me, known as Alice my best friend. I've known Alice since I was 12 and we've been best friends ever since. Right now she's trying to get me to wake-up and get her brother from the airport He is staying in me and Alice's apartment for the summer.

"Bella wake up! Come on were gonna be late to pick him up! "Alice screamed in my ear while jumping on me.

"5 more minutes!" I groaned into my pillow.

"NO! We're gonna be late! Get up now!" She yelled grabbing my arm and ripping me from my bed.

"Fine," I said in defeat, stumbling as I walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I always take my showers in the morning because they seem to relax me.

"Bella, I'm already late, so, I'm leaving. Bye…" Alice called to me. Before I could answer I heard the door slam. That pixie is so impatient!

I stayed in the shower until the scorching water turned me ice cold. It seemed like I had been in there for hours. It couldn't have been more than an hour, could it? I glanced around the bathroom looking for my towel. I sighed, must have forgotten to grab one.

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. Two towels were piled on the bed. I grabbed one quickly and paced out of my room. As I rounded the corner I saw my pixie of a friend and a guy I had never seen before, Edward, I suspected. He was gawking at me and his mouth was opened in the shape of an 'o'. Alice's tinkling laugh filled the room around us.

Oh, my, gosh! I'm- I'm completely naked! That why he's staring at me like that! I have got to get back to the bathroom!

"Umm....hi...I... I... just..." I stuttered as I ran for the bathroom door. I silently shut the door and slid my back along it. I held my knees to my chest. I can't believe Alice didn't say anything! How could she just laugh like that!?

I didn't grab any clothes, crap. "Umm...Alice can you… umm… get me some clothes?" I asked nervously because I knew somebody else was listening, somebody gorgeous and-. Wait! Hold up a minute, what am I saying to myself? I just met the man. Wait I didn't even meet him, I just saw him. Not to mention I was butt naked in the process!

"Sure... Here you go. Oh yeah and sorry about your little… incident." she said the last part really fast but hesitated while trying to find the right word for my situation. I felt my face heat up and the blush crept up my cheeks. Oh yeah, did I mention I blush all the time? It gets really embarrassing!

I changed quickly and brushed my hair. I let my hand lay on the door knob for a few seconds while I mentally prepared myself: _You can do this, you can do this, _I chanted to myself inside my head. _Wait it's my house!Of Course I can do this!_ I mentally smacked myself and slowly turned the knob.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward's POV**

I heard the bathroom door open and saw an angel step out of it. She blushed as she came out, it the most beautiful magenta I had ever seen.

"You have a beautiful blush," I said not thinking about what I was saying. The blush got deeper. I felt a small smile appear on my face. She's so beautiful…

"Thanks," She said in a quiet voice. It sounded like music-- It was music, beautiful music.

"Bella this is Edward, Edward this is Bella. But it seems you two already met..." She trailed off at the last part and Bella blushed deeper, if that is even possible, the most beautiful blush- wait I just met her, let alone spoke to her! What was I saying to myself?

"Hi Edward," She said holding out her hand for me to shake, I took it gladly.

"Hello Bella, that's short for Isabella, right?" I asked trying to hide the delight in my tone.

"Yeah, it is," She answered me.

I gazed at her, and she returned the gaze, keeping her blush the whole time.

"Okay guys, wanna watch a movie!?" Alice screeched. If I know my sister, she's planning something.

"Yeah, sure," Bella said in her beautiful, angelic voice--I mentally slapped myself, I just met her! "What are we gonna watch?" Her voice sung again.

"Umm...'Grudge' or 'It'? "She asked.

"It, "Bella and I both said together, her laugh went through my ears, consuming me. It was simply beautiful, like a song.

That's how I figured it out- _Bella's laugh is my favorite song. _A smile lighted up my face.


	2. Bella Barbie

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing my last one! I'm so stellar excited about this! ( I know stellar is a lame word but i couldn't think of a better word to describe my happyness! ) Please R&R, add to story alerts and favorites! Thanks I'll post a chaper later today! Bye :]]**

**" A Happily Ever After "**

**" Bella Barbie "**

**Bella POV**

" Bella sits in the middle! " Alice said in her sing-song voice, I knew what she was up to. She wanted Edward and me to get together and she knew I hated scary movies.

I went to go sit in the middle and Alice put the movie in. As the movie was going on, I couldn't help but notice Edward inching closer and closer to me. Then he put my arm around me and Alice made an excuse that she just _**had **_to go to the bathroom, but that was funny because she didn't come back for another 10 minutes. When she came out I was on Edward's lap because there was a scary part and I jumped up and landed there and put my head in his chest. She looked extremely happy and pretended she needed to go get something from her room. I tried to get out of Edward's lap but he just held me there.

" Umm...Edward you can let go of me know..." I said blushing.

" No, I don't think i can. " he said smiling his beautiful crooked grin, I just had to smile back.

The moment was ruined when I looked at the T.V. and saw ' It ' killing a girl and screamed. I leaned back into Edward's chest and said, " We should shut off the movie, it's kinda getting scary. "

" Yeah, it is. " said Edward and I got out of his lap and went to shut of DVD player.

" Hey Alice! " I screamed.

" Yeah, what is it? " she asked.

" Were gonna turn off the movie, K? " I said.

" K. " was her reply, I fumbled with the buttons on the T.V. and shut it off, along with the DVD player.

" So umm...How was your flight? " I asked Edward sitting pretzel style on the couch.

" It was good, but some guy spilt his cherry soda all over my new shirt. " he said laughing.

" Nice, so i'm taking that it was a good flight--" I said sarcastically before my phone started ringing.

_**'He was a skater boy,**_

_**She said see ya later boy,**_

_**He wasn't good enought for her,**_

_**Now he's a movie star,**_

_**Slamming on his guitar,**_

_**Will her pretty face see what he's worth. '**_

" Hold on a sec, " I said to Edward then when to look at the caller I.D., it was Emmett " Hello? " I said into the phone.

" Hey it's Emmet, " he said and I mouthed the word 'brother' to Edward and he nodded.

" Hey what's up? " I asked.

" Nothing, just wanted to know if you and Alice want to come with me and Rose to dinner later tonight, Rose is bringing her cousin, Jasper. " he said to me.

" Sure, let me just ask Alice first, oh and Edward. " I said.

" Who's Edward? " Emmett asked, over-protectively.

" Alice's Brother, now let me ask them. " I put my hand over the phone " Hey Alice! "

" What? " she asked.

" Emmett wants to know if we wanna go to dinner tonight! And Rose is bring her cousin Jasper! Knowing her, and she's beautiful, I'm sure he'll be cute! " I said to Alice.

" Sure. I'd love to! Yay, I get to play ' Bella Barbie! " she exclaimed, and Edward looked at me questioningly.

" I'll explain later, just let me know if you wanna go to the party. " I said.

" Sure. " He said. I took my hand off the phone.

" They both said sure, so when you get there tell them six, K? " I asked knowing he was often forgetful. " What time are we going and where? "

" Red Lobster's on road I-4, you know down from Burger King? " he asked.

" Yeah, what time? " I asked looking at the clock, it was 3:00.

" Umm...6:30, sound good? " he asked.

" Yeah talk to you later, Bye. " I said and hung up.

" So what's " Bella Barbie" " he asked doing air-quotes around 'Bella Barbie'.

" Where Alice forces me in clothes, make-up and stillettos." I said, " And trust me, me in stilletto's is a death trap for anyone around me. "

" I'll take your word for it. " He said and chuckled, " Oh, where's my bedroom? " He asked me.

" Down the hall, 3rd door on the left. Oh ya, Alice said you can have her bathroom and she'll just use mine. " I said. " Well, Alice is probably getting impatient with me and want's to play 'Bella Barbie' already so, bye. " I said walking away into my bathroom, where Alice was sure enough waiting for me with make-up, a blow drier, a straightener, an amazing shirt and skirt, and some stilletto's.

" Now get in the shower so we can play 'Bella Barbie'! " she exclaimed.

" Your wish is my comand master, " then I got on my hands and knee's and said " I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy! " she looked at me stupidly and then laughed.

I was so excited to see Emmett and Rose that I almost got in the shower with my clothe still on.

**Review, Review, Review! I'll get the next chapter on later tonight! Thanks Bye!**


	3. Black Out

**Thanks for all the reviews! They all mean so much to me, you wouldn't even know! Sorry if this is short, I just felt like ending it that way and torturing you all! No, i'm just kidding. It just seemed like a good way to end it. :] R&R, Thanks.**

**" The Happily Ever After "**

**" Black Out "**

**Bella POV**

As I got out of the shower Alice handed me a towel, " Come on, we only have a few hours left!" Alice whined.

" I'm going, i'm going! " I wraped the towel around me and sat down in the chair she had in front of the sink. " Okay start. "

After she had ' Primped and Polished ' me she handed me an extremely cute outfit, it was a pale blue blouse that had a V-neck and loose sleeves down to my elbows, a faded denim skirt that looked like it was wore out and a pair of white gladiator stillettos.

" Alice, it's so pretty! " I said smiling at her, knowing what I had said please her because she was smiling from ear to ear at me.

" You really think so? I wasn't so sure about it because you know with the gladiator heels and everything I didn't know if it would really--" I cut her off.

" Of course it looks good. " I said while changing into. Then I went out into the kitchen to get a glass of water, on my way down I saw Edward starring at me with his jaw dropped.

" Your going to catch flies Edward, and didn't anyone ever tell you it wasn't nice to stare? " I joked, and smiled at him. He shut his mouth.

" Umm..I...I...sorry..." he said and turned for the door to his bedroom but I stopped him.

" Edward i'm just joking! " I said and smiled, he smiled right back at me. I went over to the kitchen and began pouring the water, " Would you like some Edward? "

" Umm..sure." he said and sat down at the breakfast bar. " So where do you come from? " he asked.

" Forks, Washington. How about you? " I asked while giving him his glass of water, I started drinking mine.

" L.A. " he said smiling.

" So what bring you here? " I asked confused. _Why he would choose Seattle over L.A.? _I thought to myself.

" Just visiting my sister, what's wrong with that? " he asked, now he was confused.

" Oh, well I just thought that you wouldv'e chosen L.A. over Seattle. That's all. " I said.

" Well I did at first. " he said and i stared at him confused.

" ....At first? " I asked him taking another gulp of my water and saw that his glass was empty. " Do you want more water or anything else? We have lemonade also. "

" I'll just have some more water please. " he said handing me his glass. I took and poured in some more water.

" So why at first? " I asked again handing him his glass.

" Well Alice forced me to come down here because there was some by the name of Bella Swan that she wanted me to meet, she has long dark wavy hair and is exceptionally beautiful. " he said and gave me his crooked grin, I blushed and just about fainted.

" Hmm..." I said placing my hand on my chin. " Sounds quite familiar. "

" Yes, she does. " he said smiling.

" Come on lets go guys! " said Alice coming down the hall.

" Who's car? " I asked.

" Mine, who elses? " she asked like it was obvious.

" I don't know? Anyways I'll call Emmett and tell him were on our way. " I said getting out my LG Dare to call him.

" You have the same phone as me. " Edward chuckled to himself and I smiled.

" Hello? " Emmett said.

" Hey Emmett, are you guys at the restaurant yet? " I asked still smiling at Edward looking absouloutely stunning in his black button down T-shirt and faded jeans.

" Yeah, we just got her. Are you close? " He asked.

" Yeah just down the road. You put the name in ' Swan ', right? " I asked.

" Yeah, see you in a few. " he said.

" K, bye. " I said and hung up. " I have an idea, how `bout we play 20 questions? "

" Sure. " Alice and Edward said in unison, I laughed and Alice joined me.

" I go first! " Alice said. " Ok, what is your full name? Mine is ' Elizabeth Alice Cullen'. "

" Isabella Marie Swan. " I said.

" Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. " he said and smiled my crooked grin-- wait it wasn't mine! I didn't even know if he had a girlfriend or not.

" Next question, " I said " What is your current dating status? I'm single. "

" Single. " Alice chimed in.

" Single. " Edward said and I looked out the window and grinned hugely.

" Were hereee! " Alice said in her sing-song voice.

We walked through the door and walked up to the booth.

" Swan table please. " I said.

" Right this way. " he said winking at me I blushed and Edward frowned, which made me quite happy.

_Oh no, _something had just hit me, _What if Emmett thinks i'm dating Edward? He'll get all over-protective and all! _I was so worried I didn't know where I was going and ran into a waiter, knocking me down 6 steps that led to the higher part of red lobster. I completely blacked out.


	4. The Record

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

_**Thanks for reading, it's short but I wanted to post one today! Thanks for understanding. Please R&R. Thanks.**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -" The Happily Ever After. " - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - " The Record. " - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**Bella POV**_

Everything was black, it was like being sucked into a black hole. Only in this case it felt like I was being held here prisoner, forever. Sure I could hear the occasional voices, but I couldn't make them out clearly and everytime I tried to speak I couldn't! It was so irratating, I just wanted to punch somebody. The weirder part is i'm usually not the one for violence.

" Is she going to be alright? " a fimiliar, deep voice boomed. I thought over all the people I knew....Oh ya! That was probably Emmett.

" Emmett, they already told us she'll be alright you don't need to ask every 20 seconds! Jeez and I thought I was the one over-protective. " Alice muttered the last part mainly to herself and I couldn't help but smile, well on the inside because frankly nothing seemed to want to move on the outside. Then I heard the velvety chuckle, I was so happy! I couldn't believe he actually came to the hospital for-- Wait. Of course he stayed, he had no ride so where else was he supposed to go?

I wanted to tell them ' I'm okay. ', but unfourtanately my lips wouldn't let me. I was quite aggravated and was so mad I didn't even how to describe it. Then after my many attempts of trying, I finally muffled out something that sounded like " 'm o-kn ".

Alice rushed over to my side. " What you say? "

" I'm Okay. " I said again and it came out clearer this time.

" Oh good, I thought you said ' i'm smoking '. " said Emmett, followed by his deep booming laugh.

" Haha, funny. " I said, " Err...Alice? " I finally opened my eyes and looked around the room. There was a still chuckling Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward and an unfimiliar face, which I was guessing was Jasper.

" Yeah hun? " she said looking at me with concern, obviously my face had awkward written all over it.

" What...umm...exactly happened? " I said bushing, " I just remember falling. "

" Oh, " she said looking better, knowing I was just blushing because I had asked her about my fall, " Well, when we went in you said ' Swan table please? ' and then the waiter said ' Sure thing. ' and winked at you. Then you just went deep into thought with this weird look on your face, like somebody ran over your puppy or something. We went up about 6 stairs up to the upper part of the restaurant and you ran into the guy and fell backwards on the stairs. " she said satisfied.

" Wait? The guy winked at you?!? " Emmett said obviously mad.

" Thanks Alice for going so deep in detail there! " I said obviously sarcastically and mad. " So when am I allowed to leave this place? Let's see if it beats my record. " I said, everbody smiling except for and Edward looked confused.

" My record of how long i've had to be kept in the hospital. " I said plainly. Edward looked kind of worried, Jasper just looked amused. _What does Edward have to be worried about? It's not like he should be caring about me or anything. I've only met him a few hours ago. _I thought to myself.

" Oh, so how long? " he asked giving me his crooked grin.

" Oh about, 6 days. The regular is 2-3, but I've had a couple 4's, a few 5's, and two 6's. " I said plainly.

" Wow. " was all he said going deep into thought, I was guessing.

The doctor walked in and said " Your free to go, no concussion. Just maybe slight bruising and tenderness. Oh and try to put ice on it from time-to-time." he said and walked out.

" Aww, looks like I won't be beating my record today." I said faking sadness then started laughing. No one could help but join in and they all did. _Yay, I get to go home with Edward. I'm not going to lie to myself. I really like him and he looks so cute when he's thinking. _If I could do a victory dance I so would. I didn't really know why I was so bliss thought, I mean I was in a hospital for pete sakes! _Hmmm....Maybe it's the medicene..._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sorry It's so short, I just didn't have time it's already 2:00 in the morning here and I wanted to post one today. To make up for it I'll post 2 tomorrow. :] Please R&R, add to favorites and add to alert's! Thanks,Bye :]**

_**-ThatAshleyGirl33**_


	5. Update

UPDATE!

Sorry I haven't updated my website since 2008!

Or been on fanfiction for awhile..

I'm so, so, so sorry!

Well its summer! (: So I have more spare time now, (ahem) to write! :D

I've been thinking I should update all my stories.

Please, please, please, go to my website.

www. elmosninja. webs. com

(without the spaces!)

Thanks and if you go there you'll find out more!

Like when im gonna post.

Thanks everybody, I doubt very many of you are even still following my stories.

But it means a lot, to the ones who are 3

Again,

THANKS EVERYONE.


End file.
